


Défiez toute la chance

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hogwarts, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Harry and Draco meet again at Hogwarts, will their newfound relationship be broken by them or outside forces. Or will they defy all odds?





	Défiez toute la chance

**Author's Note:**

> Title means 'Defy all odds' in French
> 
> Written in 2009.

_Flashback 1998:_

_Harry woke early on the morning after the Final Battle, he glanced around the familiar Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Hermione were asleep in Ron's bed, Neville was in his, Dean and Seamus were curled together in Dean's bed and Charlie Weasley was holding an exhausted Ginny on Seamus' bed. As quietly as he could Harry got out of bed, tugged on trainers and a cloak before leaving the Gryffindor Tower and the castle altogether._

_He slowly made his way around the Lake unable to stop the thoughts of the dead from swirling and screaming in his mind. Harry found a thicket of trees which he stumbled into before the loud sobs escaped him, this had never happened before Harry had never felt guilty or this alone unable to prevent the tears Harry let them flow dripping down his face, ragged breaths wracking his skinny frame._

_Through his tears Harry saw an angel appear, his halo of gold atop his head gleamed in the early morning sun. The angel made no movements just stayed watching Harry, as the tears cleared Harry soon realised that it was no angel. It was Draco Malfoy that was witnessing his breakdown._

_"What? What do you want? Didn't you have enough fun last night? So you had to come and rub it in now too? Well fuck you Malfoy! You can go and drown for all I fucking care!" Harry flung himself upwards and towards Draco whom he started punching and kicking, Harry was surprised when Draco simply angled his face away from Harry's fists and let him hurl abuse, physically and verbally, at him until Harry stepped back, panting hard and staring._

_"Why?"_

_Draco shrugged, "I was just walking and you looked – you were there and I couldn't look away." Harry snarled, "Not like that, not in the 'he's-suffering-let's-point-and-laugh' kind of way, in the 'he-looks-so-sad-I-want-to-help-him' kind of way."_

_"You want to help me Malfoy. Why?"_

_"You saved my life."_

_"You saved mine."_

_Draco sighed, "Look Potter, I may not like you but I do respect you I have for a while. Nobody can keep fighting like that year after year for the greater good, you did and I respect that, I respect you."_

_Harry stared and slumped to the ground, "thank you. I – I think I should tell you that I admire you."_

_Draco frowned as he sat before Harry "What?"_

_"I admire you, for your courage, your survival skills, I – I saw some of the things you did at your Manor and with Dumbledore. I admire you for not giving up."_

_"I couldn't give up Potter, not with my mother still alive, I was weak that night on the Tower-" he held up his hand as Harry began to protest, "no I was. I let the idea of hope sway me and I let it get the better of me, The Dark Lord punished me something chronic after that but he didn't kill me. He saw in my mind that I didn't want to be a Death Eater and he thought that was punishment enough. You've stood up for what you believe in, against people that would see you fail and people who would pull you down and I couldn't do that."_

_Harry looked into Draco's grey eyes "I had to do it, there was no choice. Either I die and leave everyone to a madman, or I give up and leave everyone to a madman or I fight with the possibility of leaving everyone to a madman."_

_Harry shrugged and looked out over the lake, "you coming back? When it's all done are you going to finish up?"_

_"Yes, Mother will make me. You?"_

_"No. I think I'll travel and research and I need to stay away from Ginny."_

_"Ginny? Ah the Weaselette, why? Aren't you two in love?"_

_Harry snorted and looked back into Draco's eyes noting the blue, his own eyes bright "Kind of hard to be in love with a girl when you've been staring at members of the male persuasion."_

_Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing._

_Harry smiled and stood, holding his hand out he pulled Draco up a little too hard and now they were so close that Harry could feel Draco's breath against his face. He tilted his head slightly and Draco brushed his lips against Harry's._

_"HARRY?!"_

_The two boys jumped apart as Molly's shrill cry penetrated the air, Harry closed his eyes and cursed. Draco sighed and kissed Harry's cheek, smirking when his eyes flew open, the smirk softened to a sad smile as Draco murmured; "you better go. Enjoy the future but don't forget your past Hero."_

_Harry watched, mesmerised, as Draco turned and walked back towards Hogwarts, his elegant stride and posture fading with each step and Harry couldn't help but mentally thank the angel who had saved him from himself._

XXXX

Draco Malfoy sat in shock, he couldn't believe it! Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts.

Again.

Draco was sitting in Headmistress McGonagall's office when the door opened and Harry Potter walked in, glanced at Draco, nodded and sat.

"Mr Potter, I'm so glad that you could come we have had trouble finding a decent Defence teacher."

Harry smiled, "I'm glad to be able to help Professor."

Minerva's mouth twitched and she glanced at Draco, "Professor Malfoy is the Head of Slytherin and as Head of Gryffindor the two of you must show an alliance, despite being five years since the War Gryffindors and Slytherins have a great animosity, still. So Professor Potter, Professor Malfoy, here, will show you the ropes before the start of term and if you have any problems with Slytherins and Gryffindors see him before you see me. Off you two go."

The two men glanced at each other too stunned to say anything before standing, "oh and gentlemen you need to remain civil towards one another in front of the students because you're rivalry is somewhat" Minerva paused as she searched for the correct term, "infamous. Good day."

XXXX

Two weeks after Harry had moved into Hogwarts he made his way swiftly down towards the dungeons, knocking on the classroom door and entering when he heard a voice calling, the room however was empty. Draco was not insight, Harry frowned he swore he had heard a voice.

"Hello? Pro- Mal – Profess- No can't do it, Malfoy?"

"Potter."

Harry spun around but he still didn't see anyone, "For Merlin's sake Potter have you really no brains? I though you would have developed some as you aged but clearly that is not the case." Frowning Harry moved farther into the room and he saw him, on the wall behind the teacher's desk was Snape. Well his portrait.

"Snape. How wonderful you look."

"I'm in oil Potter."

"Yes considerable improvement I must say." Harry smirked and folded his arms, "how I have missed you, you snarky bastard."

Snape sneered, "of course you have you insolent brat-"

"Severus, Potter. Honestly you're worse than first years," both men raised one eyebrow at Draco who had entered through a side door when he'd heard Harry calling. "Severus please go up to the office, Potter and I need to talk."

"Sure send me away; it's not as if you can't walk."

"You're a painting! You don't need legs-"

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he stared at Draco who flushed and glared at Severus until he sidled out of his portrait. Draco turned back to the gaping Harry.

"You called me Harry."

"Yes I did, it is your name is it not? Or are you actually a Harold?"

"Fuck no, it's just Harry." Harry shook himself out of his stupor "anyway I came down here because I need your help. Draco."

Draco smiled and indicated that Harry should follow him to his private rooms, "what do you need help with?" Draco asked once they had sat down on the sofa in front of the fire, one on each end bodies twisted to face the other.

"I was thinking about what McGonagall said about the Gryffindors and Slytherins, I'm assuming that the Sixth and Seventh years are the worst thus the younger ones follow so what if we organised some sort of competition where one person from each house had to work together, only for the sixth and seventh years. That way it promotes inter-house unity and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students could mediate. What do you think?"

"I think that might just work. Okay I have some potions to finish how about you stop by after dinner and we can talk about it over a nightcap?"

Harry bit his lip as he nodded at Draco, "I'd like that, and I'll see you soon."

XXXX

Harry stood outside the door to Draco's rooms, fidgeting. He looked down at himself wondering if he had tried too hard, tight black jeans and a tight short-sleeved emerald green shirt in one hand he carried firewhiskey and papers in the other, Harry tapped the door which opened instantly to reveal an immaculate Draco dressed in a black shirt with short sleeves and dark charcoal grey pants. He looked Harry over and grinned before opening the door wide enough to admit Harry, "Looks like you brought supplies."

"Of course, I didn't think we'd make through the night without alcohol."

"'Through the night?' Are planning on seducing me whilst I'm drunk?"

Harry smirked, "I didn't know that you batted for my team Dray."

Draco blushed, "Dray?"

"Something I thought I'd try, 'Malfoy' is not right and 'Draco' is too weird after 'Malfoy' so um, is it okay?"

Draco smirked and nudged Harry, "Okay? It's great Hero."

Harry's eyebrow lifted but he didn't say anything, he liked that Draco felt comfortable to call him something which he hated being referred as; following Draco through his rooms to the sofa in front of the fire Harry was doing his best to keep his eyes off Draco's arse and on his environment.

Once they were seated and firewhiskey was poured to two men sat in an awkward silence; Harry contemplating how Draco's lips would feel against his and Draco was wondering when Harry had grown into his body, he was still short at 5 foot 7 with a skinny body and slightly developed muscles whilst Draco towered over him at 6 foot 1 with less muscular tone.

The fire hissed and turned green causing both men to jump and look towards Pansy's head bobbing in the flames.

"Draco, darling, you said you'd call and I haven't heard a dickie-bird from you. Now what's happening on the Potter-front-"

"Ahem."

"Oh Potter, I didn't see you there," Pansy's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as she noticed Harry next to Draco on the sofa, "Draco was telling me about you being at Hogwarts and –"

"And the project you're showing me about Slytherins and Gryffindors getting along. Pansy I'll give you a call tomorrow, I promise, but right now Harry and I have work to do." Harry smirked as a faint stain tinted Draco's cheeks.

Pansy pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes and nodded, "you better Draco Malfoy or there'll be the devil to pay," she pulled her head from the flames without waiting for a response, Draco huffed and leant back against the back of the sofa.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Harry chuckled.

"Merlin Potter, you know Shakespeare? The world must be ending."

"Ha-ha, of course I know Shakespeare. Who doesn't?" Harry glanced over at Draco and felt stirrings in his groin, Draco's hair was falling into his eyes which were closed, his cheeks were flushed and the fire added a healthy glow to his pale skin. "Wait, how do you know Shakespeare?"

"He was a wizard."

"You're fucking me!"

Draco opened one eye and peeked at Harry's gobsmacked expression before smirking, "not yet. No I'm not fucking you Hero, what did you think that a muggle could write like that?"

"Well I never really thought about the possibility," Harry looked sheepishly at Draco from under his fringe "so who else was a wizard? I think I need re-educating."

Draco smirked, "I know you do. Let's see, Mozart, Michelangelo, Kate Sheppard she was a witch obviously, George Orwell, Walt Disney-"

"No way! I never saw Disney films, I wasn't allowed but this one time the Dursley's left the lounge door open and I could see the TV from my cupboard. Beauty and the Beast was playing," Harry smiled softly. "I've only seen it once but it's my favourite."

Draco reached over and put his hand on Harry's arm, "I don't know what to say, but I admire you. Nobody should have had to put up with that and you did. You did." Harry's eyes burned into Draco's which caused Draco's hand to tighten around Harry's arm, "how you kept going is beyond me but I'm so glad that you didn't give up despite me, my father, my aunt, and our Lord. Fuck we were horrible."

Draco turned his head away as his eyes began to sting; Harry sat in stunned silence watching Draco for a moment before he used his free hand to turn Draco's head towards him. Hooking his fingers around Draco's chin Harry tugged until he could look into his grey eyes.

"You were not horrible, you were a child. You had no control over it-"

"You were also a child Hero."

"Yes I was, but I didn't have a family telling me what was right or what they believed was right. I've said it before and I'll say it again I admire you and I respect you."

Harry hand unfurled and cupped Draco's cheek his thumb running along the cheekbone wiping away the wetness he found. Draco closed his eyes and Harry moved his hand away, only to be stopped by Draco's hand grasping his wrist.

They stayed like that for a while before Harry tugged Draco to him and held him as they lay down, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, hip to hip, forehead to forehead.

Harry's breathing slowed and Draco opened his eyes to find that Harry's were closed and his lips slightly parted. Draco sighed and studied Harry's face before pressing his lips to Harry's and then snuggling into the warmth his forehead on Harry's neck.

Holding Harry tighter Draco whispered, "What have you done to me Harry Potter? You've gone and made me fall in love with you," Draco let out a soft snort, "and nothing's going to come of it, is it? We're going to be awkward around each other after we wake up and then we'll be 'professional', won't we Hero?"

Draco closed his eyes but could not stop a few tears from leaking out onto Harry's neck.

XXXX

Light was shining onto Harry's face and a weight was pressing down on his chest, Harry blurrily looked around the unfamiliar room before looking at the thing on his chest. He instantly recognised the blond hair splayed over his shoulder, sighing heavily Harry slowly eased his way out from underneath Draco's sprawled body once he was free Harry stood and stretched rolling his shoulders and neck when he realised that there was something drying on his neck tentatively he reached up with his hand and wiped at the slightly sticky mess. Harry pulled his hand away to study his fingers, frowning when they appeared to have only water on them.

Draco sighed and curled up into a tighter foetal position which caused Harry to notice the tear tracks on Draco's cheeks; Harry knelt down next to the sofa and brushed his knuckles against the cheek exposed to him before turning away. He summoned a quill, ink and parchment scribbling a note to Draco and leaving it on top of the papers from last night that were still on the table before leaning down to softly kiss the damp cheek.

Draco woke up cold and alone, he stretched his arms on either side of him not opening his eyes until his right arm hit the back of the sofa and his left knocked a pile of papers off the table, the sound of the papers hitting the floor caused his eyes to fly open and he fully realised that Harry was not there. Draco sat up quickly and looked around before calmly standing and walking into his bedroom where he started throwing things and screaming, "You fucking idiot! Ahhhhh fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"

Once he was exhausted from his shouting Draco moved towards the bathroom, brushed is teeth and got in the shower where he scrubbed at his skin in fury. Eventually Draco left the shower with a towel around his waist, once he reached the bedroom a knock resounded.

Sighing Draco made his way to open the door which revealed Harry in a state of shock holding a broom in one hand and a snitch in the other. "What?"

Harry stared at Draco's bare, pale, wet torso running his eyes over the muscles and scars before looking up into amused and angry silver eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

Harry took a step forward and raised the hand holding the snitch, but stopped a few millimetres away from Draco's chest, "for those I didn't know."

Draco watched Harry's remorseful face, "its okay Hero, everybody fucks up. Now what's all this?"

"Hmm? Oh I thought we could have a game of one-on-one see who the best actually is without the other factors. What do you say?" Harry grinned at Draco, who narrowed his eyes.

"I'm still mad at you," Draco turned away from the door and moved into his bedroom, from the sounds he heard Harry was following.

"Why are you mad? What did I do?"

Draco picked up a pair of boxers and turned to face Harry who was leaning against the doorjamb with arms folded, "it's what you didn't do, Hero. I woke up alone and I was cold." Harry chuckled and Draco put his boxers on under the towel before dropping it.

"You sound like a petulant child Dray; I left a note on the files on the coffee table."

Draco's cheeks flushed, "ah, well, I knocked those over when I stretched. No matter you're here now." Draco pulled on a pair of Quidditch trousers and top before turning to Harry, "what are you waiting for then, off we go."

XXXX

Harry and Draco were laying on the Quidditch pitch brooms hovering above them, heads next to one another and bodies fanning out in opposite directions.

"That was a good game Malfoy, shame you couldn't beat me."

Draco's laugh echoed throughout the stadium, "it was a close game Potter, and I almost had it but then you played dirty. I must admit I'm impressed."

Harry laughed and then groaned as he hefted himself up before holding his hand out to Draco who groaned as Harry pulled him into a standing position, "come on we can go to my rooms and get cleaned up before heading to dinner. Merlin knows we've worked up an appetite."

Draco smirked, "usually I'd find an innuendo in there but right now I can't be arsed to do much and do we have to walk? I mean I don't want to it's such a long way."

Harry laughed slightly, "we could ride our brooms but I can't be fucked doing that, right now I can't be fucked riding anything."

"Ah but you could be fucked." Draco winked as they set off trudging up towards the castle where they veered off up the main staircase to the first floor and Harry's rooms.

Harry opened the door and lead Draco inside, "um the bathroom is through there, there should be a clean towel under the sink."

Draco nodded and went through to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, for a long while Harry stared at the closed door until he heard the sound of running water and he forced himself away from the bathroom to the fire.

He threw floo powder into the flames and shouted "The Warren", soon enough Hermione's head popped into the green flames as she grinned.

"Harry! Oh Harry how are you?"

Harry grinned at Hermione's eager expression, "I'm great, how're you and Charlie?"

Hermione blushed and smiled secretively, "we're great he's so wonderful and fit-"

"Careful Mione you might swoon."

Hermione laughed, "sarcasm doesn't become you Harry Potter, now what did you want? You don't call during the week unless you want something and I'm seeing you on the weekend anyway. Oh my god is something wrong?"

"Mione, calm down everything is fine. I- I was just wondering if I could bring someone on Saturday, I don't know if he'll come but I just want the option to be there."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, "who is he? Harry- oh my word!" Hermione's eyes had widened comically and she was gazing over Harry's shoulder, he quickly turned around and the sight made his mouth dry.

Draco was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, towel around his waist, hairs on his muscularly toned chest and abdomen were sparse and damp, and the hair on his head was loose and free and dripping down his back and chest, lips parted slightly and cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Um Granger, Hello, He- uh Harry I um was wondering if I could borrow some clothes."

Harry nodded dumbly, eyes roving over Draco's form he was quickly snapped out of his daze by Hermione's voice.

"It's Weasley now Malfoy."

"Really? Ron finally popped the question?"

Hermione blushed, "ah no it was his older brother Charlie."

Draco nodded and smirked, "Oh yes I remember him from Fourth Year, Dragon Tamer, and fuck he was hot. Nice to see you Hermione, now clothes."

"You too, Draco I'll see you on Saturday Harry."

"Uh bye." Harry shock his head, and stood "here you can borrow some clothes before you floo Parkinson."

"Floo Pansy? Why?"

Harry chuckled at Draco's confused expression, "you blew her off last night so you can floo her whilst I shower." Reaching into his wardrobe Harry pulled out some dark jeans and slung them over his shoulder, "help yourself to clothes Dray. I'll be back in like half an hour."

Draco smiled at Harry's back before pulling whitewashed jeans and a white t-shirt which he tugged on before throwing floo powder into the fire and smirked when Pansy's head appeared.

"Draco Malfoy-"

"Pans, please I've Flooed you back, now on the Potter-front as you call it," Draco flushed and bit his lower lip, "I'm in his rooms and clothes so, take it as you will."

"You're what? Fuck Draco," her eyes widened comically, "that was fast."

"Pansy nothing happened we just played a game of Quidditch and came back to, what?" Pansy was staring over his shoulder at a half naked Harry, who was coming out of the bathroom towelling his hair dry whilst his jeans were slung low on his hips and hugged his thighs.

"I'm getting an odd sense of déjà vu." Draco drawled and Harry pulled the towel away from his head and face, his green eyes illuminated in the light and without the glasses covering them.

Harry's eyes widened then narrowed as he squinted as the white blob by the fire which steadily moved closer and suddenly became clear as Draco slipped Harry's glasses onto his face, "here you go Hero."

"Thanks Dray-"

"Ahem."

"Hello Par- Pansy. I'll leave you to your conversation and go get some food from the kitchens."

Harry blushed and hurried out the door, Draco staring after him for a while before resuming his conversation with Pansy only to find her gone.

XXXX

When Harry came back from the kitchens his arms were laden with food which Draco helped him place on the coffee table then he sat on the sofa looking up at Harry who paced nervously in front of the table.

"Hero? What's wrong?"

"Every year on the weekend before Hogwarts starts the Weasley's have a big family dinner and everybody goes. It's the only time of year when everybody gets together and I was wondering if you'd come with me."

Draco stared at Harry in shock, "you want me to go with you? But, why?"

"I love the Weasley's I really do, they are my family but I get lonely when I'm the only single one there so I," Harry shrugged helplessly, "you know."

Draco stood to stand in front of Harry, "you want me to go to the Weasley party with you?" Harry nodded, "as your date?"

Harry blushed and looked away but Draco moved closer and tilted Harry's head towards him, and whispered "if we're going as a couple I think that I should kiss you."

Harry moaned softly and leaned forwards lips parted Draco smiled before sealing his lips over Harry's in a chaste press of lips for a few moments before Draco pulled back smiling softly, "come on let's eat, I'm starved. And by the way, there better be more of that if I have to meet the family so soon into the relationship," Draco grinned as Harry kissed just under Draco's earlobe.

"Oh definitely, you'll have to bring a change of clothes though these things go on for a while and it'll be easier to stay the night."

Draco growled playfully as he tackled Harry onto his back on the sofa, "and you tell me this after I agree to go, very Slytherin of you Mr Gryffindor." Draco bit Harry's bottom lip lightly then pulled him so they could start eating.

XXXX

Draco stood fidgeting in the Weasley's front garden, Harry stood beside him frantically trying to get Draco to walk to the door which opened suddenly as Luna came out, she smiled dreamily at them "you better come in, they are waiting for you, Harry and your partner."

Harry nodded at Luna and turned to Draco who had gone even more pale, "Dray?" he shook his head and glanced at Harry before holding out his hand which Harry took, "Shall we Hero?"

Harry lead the way to the front door and inside where they were greeted by the entire family, Hermione and Charlie stood off to the left, next to them were Ron and Lavender and their two year old daughter on Ron's hip, then Molly and Arthur, George had his arm around his heavily pregnant wife Katie whist their son, Fred, hid behind her legs, Ginny and Neville were next to them and next was Luna and Dean and on the far right was a heavily scarred Bill and Fleur standing behind Victoire and Teddy, both five.

Harry smiled and greeted everybody whilst Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand as he gazed over the faces glaring at him, "Harry!"

Teddy came running over towards Harry, who let go of Draco to pick up his godson, whose hair went from light brown to a messy white blond with bright green eyes with hints of silver, "Harry why didn't you say you were bringing Cousin Drake?"

Harry looked shocked and Draco hugged Teddy around Harry's arms "because, Mister, I asked him not to. It was a surprise Mannaro*."

Teddy laughed delightedly and then wriggled from Harry's arms just as Hermione came over to them, "Harry you look great," she hugged him and kissed his cheek before doing the same to Draco, "Draco it's good to see you."

He smiled, "Hermione, you look positively radiant" before kissing her cheek and turning to Charlie who held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Charlie."

Draco accepted the hand as Harry looked on proudly, "The Dragon Tamer? Hermione is lucky to have you and you can call me Draco."

Charlie's eyebrows rose, "I think we have a lot in common already Dragon."

Draco blushed as Hermione chastised her husband; next to come forward was Neville who hugged Harry before holding out his hand to Draco.

"Good to see you again Draco, ready for the next year."

"I don't know Neville some of the ones coming back I don't want to teach, no matter what happens nobody likes Potions even when they choose to come." Draco grinned at Harry who was looking confused.

"Oh Merlin, you forgot Neville was Herbology Professor? How?"

Harry blushed, "I – well I never saw him around."

"As you were walking between your rooms to Draco's and back again? Harry, really, I live on ground floor and Draco's in the dungeons whilst you're on the first. It's okay though I wasn't at Hogwarts when you came I left to spend time with Gin." Neville grinned at Harry's enflamed face before moving out into the backyard with Charlie, Victoire and Teddy.

Lavender came up and hugged Harry before quickly kissing Draco's cheek and introducing the small red-haired child as Dora.

Arthur and Molly approached together, Molly engulfing Harry in a hug as Arthur shook Draco's hand then they swapped, as Molly hugged Draco she whispered into his ear, "welcome to the family love."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley," Draco smiled at her before she and her husband left for the kitchen, Fleur nodded at Draco and Harry before following so Harry, Hermione and Draco were left standing opposite Bill, George, Ron and Katie.

Draco opened his mouth but George cut him off, "how dare you! How dare you come into our home when you almost killed Ron, Katie and Bill, kept Luna in the dungeon and - How could you bring him Harry?"

"He's changed George-"

"Changed?! How can a Death Eater change?" George shouted.

"A Death Eater, Weasley? There is no such thing anymore." Draco stepped forward his silver eyes gleaming, "Death Eaters still exist do they, in accordance to you? Well here you go, here's your proof." Draco yanked up his left sleeve revealing a pale forearm marred by the Dark Mark.

Nobody moved, Draco fierce gaze directed at George who refused to look at him the others in the room were staring at Draco's arm.

"You did terrible things Malfoy and I will never forgive you."

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness," Draco snarled, "I had no control! What would you do if your mother's life was held over your head by your own father! Just to join a fucking madman hell bent on killing a teenager, your classmate, what would you have done?"

"I would have fought!"

"Like you did during that last year whilst Potter disappeared? If I recall you were hosting a radio broadcast and not fighting."

Draco was getting furious; these people didn't understand what he had been through, tears gathered in his eyes as he glared at George. Tears that Bill noticed, he put a hand on George's shoulder and Draco took a deep calming breath.

"I am sorry for what you and your family were put through because of my family and me but I had no control over it. And I am sorry for the loss of your twin."

"Don't you mention him" George snarled at Draco who turned his head to the side and a few tears escaped his eyes which brought Harry into action.

"George, you know I regard you as a brother, you are my family you all are. Trust me when I say Draco did not have a choice now may we drop the subject?" Harry's eyes hardened and he moved over to where Draco was silently crying, Hermione's arm around him.

Harry tugged Draco's face up to his and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "you okay Dray?"

Draco nodded and placed his hands either side of Harry's neck, Harry turned his head to the side and pressed butterfly kisses to the Dark Mark. "Thanks to you Hero-"

A thump brought their concentration away from each other and they looked up to see that Ron had left the room.

Draco pulled Harry closer into the circle of his arms whispering nonsense into his ear whilst alternately stroking Harry's fringe away from his scar and running his thumb over it. He looked up and nodded to George who nodded back before leaving the room, Bill was smiling softly at Harry and Draco, "keep him safe."

Draco nodded as Bill left indicating that Hermione should follow, once they were alone Draco started to chuckle.

"What?"

"I think we're doing well on the couple front Hero, they expected a lot from us." He smirked as Harry blushed.

"Well I've never really brought anyone else here."

Draco's eyebrows rose up and he kissed Harry's cheek, "go see to Ron, your brother needs you. I'll be fine; I have Teddy to defend me."

Draco pecked Harry's lips and made his way through the house to the backyard where the family was congregated. Harry smiled proudly as he watched Draco walk away, rolling up his right sleeve and allowing his Dark Mark to be visible for anyone who cared to look.

Sighing Harry turned to walk up the stairs ready to find Ron and knock some sense into him but Ron was by the door that lead upstairs, "I have no problem with Mal- Draco. It's just I find it hard to see you so vulnerable and carefree with him, with any man."

Harry barked out a laugh, "You have a problem with me being gay? God Ron you've known for years."

"Known? Yes, seen? No and it will take some getting used to," Ron's ears flushed, "just be glad Percy and Penelope are on their honeymoon or he'll have to talk about Cauldron Bottom Thickness and he'll wish George did kill him."

Harry grinned and hugged Ron "thanks, now come on I believe the family is waiting."

When the two made it outside Draco was surrounded by Teddy, Victoire and Dora, Dora on his shoulders and the two elder children on either leg which was lifted and then stomped back down onto the ground and Dora was lifted from his shoulders occasionally made to fly.

He looked up and saw Harry watching him with a sad soft smile, pretending he didn't notice Harry, Draco continued playing with the children his own heart sinking at the thought of never having one of his own with Harry.

XXXX

Dinner was nothing like Draco knew, everybody was talking and having a good time there were multiple conversations going on around him and Draco didn't feel the need to participate.

Arthur and Bill were discussing the Ministry to his right, Hermione, Lavender and Ginny were discussing something womanly that Draco didn't care about opposite him and on his left Harry and Neville were arguing over the finer points of teaching.

Smiling slightly Draco sat back and watched the conversations progressing until Teddy came from the opposite end of the table and climbed into his lap, "Mannaro, have you finished eating?"

Teddy nodded and tucked his head under Draco's chin, "Tell me a story Drake, please."

Draco hugged Teddy closer and ducked his head so his mouth was close to Teddy's ear and started whispering, "Once upon a time, in an old castle surrounded by dark forests and a huge lake with a Giant Squid there was a young man making his way on the scarlet train towards the castle, his name was Remus Lupin..."

Draco continued telling the story of Teddy's father and mother, as much of it as he knew, in a purely fantastical manner, unaware of the audience of women he was attracting with his murmured tale, he knew instantly when Teddy had fallen asleep so Draco finished his tale and looked up into the warm, wet brown eyes of Hermione who was smiling sadly, Draco's gaze shifted to Ginny and then Lavender both of whom were crying also.

He turned his head to look at Harry who was staring at his plate with a blank expression, Draco murmured a quick 'excuse me' before he gathered Teddy into his arms more tightly and walked towards the house, not oblivious to the silence that followed him.

"Harry!"

Harry didn't look up, "what Hermione?"

"Go after him."

Harry looked up into her face, and then slowly back down to his plate before shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"He won't go Hermione, leave it."

Hermione and Harry both looked at Ginny, the rest of the table following the conversation with confusion ever since Draco left, "He's too much of a coward, isn't that right Harry?"

"I am not a coward Gin."

Ginny raised both eyebrows, "really? Then how come you're out here whilst Draco is in there with your godson. Why didn't you follow him? Because you are scared, you're scared why he knows so much about Lupin, and if he knows about Lupin what could he know about Sirius and Wormtail and your father. You think he only knows Snape's perspective."

Harry opened his mouth but shut it quickly as he glanced at Hermione's and Ginny's tear-stained faces, "if he only knew Snape's point of view he wouldn't have told the story like that, with such reverence and admiration and respect Harry. Draco respected Remus and he still does, why do you think he dotes on Teddy so? All Teddy can talk about is Draco this and Draco that and Draco tells the best stories, nobody has told him of his father in such a manner as Draco does. Go after him."

Hermione was sincere in her speech and nodded at Harry as he began to stand and smiling when he ran towards the house, Harry entered through the back door and into the kitchen where Draco was washing up, the muggle way.

"Dray."

"Hero, what are you doing here?" Draco smiled softly at Harry but did not meet his eyes, "you can make yourself useful and wipe up whilst you're here."

Harry picked up a tea towel and began to dry the crockery, "I came to see you and kiss Teddy goodnight."

Draco nodded, "he's in Charlie's old room."

"I, um, I heard the story you told him, it was amazing. I didn't know you felt that way about Remus."

"I didn't. Not until Teddy and then I talked to Aunt Andy about the Lupins and she told me what she could so when I went to Hogwarts I talked to Snape and Dumbledore and McGonagall and they told me what he was like as a student and person." He shrugged and picked up a wine glass twirling it in his fingers watching as the bubbles and glass caught the light.

"You never said anything about him being a werewolf."

"Should I have?

Harry looked at Draco's profile willing him to look at him, "No, yes, maybe. I don't honestly know but don't you think Teddy deserves to know and be reminded of what his parents were. Of what he is, nobody has a problem about Tonks' metamorphosis ability but they clam up about Remus' werewolf side."

Draco set the now overly-clean glass onto the draining board, left his hands in the water and turned to look Harry in the eyes, "by saying that Remus Lupin was a werewolf is giving him a label, I am aware that it is a part of who he was but he was so much more than that, even if I could not see it. By calling him a werewolf, is as derogatory as calling you the Boy-Who-Lived and me a Death Eater, it's what we are, not who we are."

Draco shook his hands in the sink to dispel any water before walking outside, not before Harry saw the determined and disgusted look in his eyes, he paused at the threshold but didn't turn back, "why do you think I call him Mannaro?"

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Harry watched Draco walk away before throwing the tea towel down, "shit!"

XXXX

Harry stayed in the kitchen wiping up the rest of the dishes for a while before going up to see Teddy he leaned on the doorjamb watching Teddy sleep, unaware that he was being watched.

"Harry?"

He jumped slightly and turned to face Hermione, "yeah?"

"Everybody's leaving; Molly says Teddy can stay here. Charlie's already taken Draco to The Warren, he seems upset what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

Hermione glanced at Teddy and then pulled Harry down into the lounge, "if you hadn't have done something wrong, why were you the one hiding in here and why was Draco the one outside with your family? If Draco did something wrong he would have left, he wouldn't stay with us." She took a deep breath, "come on, let's go home and sleep on it. If it's not better in the morning then we can talk it over, the three, or four, of us or just you and me." She pulled him to the fire place and pushed him into the now green flames whilst shouting "The Warren", and following soon after.

XXXX

Harry woke early the next morning rolling out of bed his feet hit the carpet with a slight thump he steadily made his way through the cottage towards the kitchen, he paused outside the door when he heard voices.

"He doesn't understand."

"Then make him, it can't be that hard."

A chuckle then "I'm sorry have you met Harry Potter?"

"Draco, just talk to him he must understand, he hated all that fame when he was younger, hated being called The Boy Who Lived."

"I know which is why he should understand about Mannaro not wanting to be labelled throughout his life. I don't understand him Charlie I really don't."

Harry stood stunned in the doorway, slowly he crept back up the hall before walking down with firmer strides and pushing the kitchen door open to see Draco sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of tea in his hands and his head bent with Charlie standing on the other side his own mug in front of him and both hands on Draco's shoulders.

They looked up as he entered, Charlie giving Draco a pointed look before picking up his mug "morning Harry," and walking out of the kitchen, careful to leave the door open behind him.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Not really, couldn't stop thinking," Harry smiled wryly before continuing, "I never thanked you for coming yesterday, I know it must have been hard for you so thank you."

Draco nodded as he stared into his cup, "for fucks sake Draco, would you look at me!?"

Draco turned his silver eyes onto Harry, "I thought you'd understand, you know but you don't. You keep wanting to see Lupin that you don't or won't or can't see Mannaro." Draco shook his head and sighed deeply before standing he moved around the counter to place his mug in the sink and then faced Harry.

"Look, I know that Lupin was the closest thing to a father that you had, especially after Black died, but that is no reason to label Mannaro with the burden of being a werewolf. You of all people should know how hard it is to grow up without parents and expectations but you are the one who is burdening Mannaro."

Draco walked past Harry and almost ran into Hermione; he muttered a greeting and fled to his room while Hermione moved forward to hug Harry.

"He's right, Hermione, but I don't want Teddy to forget who and what his parents were."

Hermione nodded, "neither does Draco, why do you think he calls Teddy Mannaro?"

Harry frowned "Dray said that last night, why is it so significant?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose, "Dray?" when Harry blushed but offered no explanation she laughed but continued, "Mannaro is Italian for werewolf. He is not letting Teddy forget his heritage but he is not forcing it on him, Teddy doesn't know what it means."

As realisation dawned on Harry, Hermione moved to make tea "no wonder he's so pissed, oh why didn't I see it before? I have some serious grovelling to do."

Hermione regarded her long time friend seriously, "Harry, I need to ask, what do you feel for Draco?"

"Uh um I don't know why?"

She took a deep breath, "I don't know if I should tell you this but I think he's in love with you and right now he's vulnerable."

Harry looked at her incredulously, "in love with me? Are you off your rocker?"

"No Harry, but he faced the Weasley's last night, for you, a family that his family has had a blood feud against for generations and he put that behind him because you asked him to go. He talked and laughed with a Mudblood for you, Harry you don't do that for a friend, or non-rival. You need to go slowly, show him that you love him and that you mean it. Only if you mean it, don't lead him on, please."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, "I need a shower to think this all over, thanks Hermione," he moved over and kissed her cheek before taking a gulp of her tea, running away when she pulled out her wand and yelped when the stinging hex caught him in the ass.

XXXX

Hogwarts was in panic mode, it was August 31st and teachers were throwing together classrooms and last minute plans, Harry had stayed away from Draco but not avoiding him, they greeted each other in the hallways and made small talk but Harry talked and sat with Neville at mealtimes whilst Draco was stuck talking to the other, older Professors.

The two men had made arrangements to sort out the inter-house challenge and had a basic plan which they presented to McGonagall who gave them the go ahead and the two were often found in the staffroom heads bent over a table covered with scraps of parchment, Harry found that he cherished those times because it was the only time he spent with Draco and they would laugh and talk as if nothing had come between them. Until their hands brushed when they reached for the same piece of parchment and Draco would pull his hand away so fast and blush before writing silently for a while until he came across another problem.

Unfortunately another problem arose for Draco and Harry: Hogsmeade, the first five trips in October and November had been planned, with Harry and Draco supervising two together, the first trip Draco changed with Neville and the second trip Harry changed with the Transfiguration Professor, a middle aged gentleman with thick brown hair which was greying at the temples and young, bright blue eyes his name was Max Newton and he seemed to get along well with Draco in an easy manner which made Harry jealous.

Thursday, September first dawn bright and warm at Hogwarts and Harry was having an odd time not being on the train and he spent the day staring out the window searching for signs of the scarlet engine, thinking about the train brought his thoughts round to Draco's story for Teddy and then to Draco himself. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the knock on the door nor the footsteps approaching him thus he was startled enough to pull out his wand and had it against his attackers throat in the mere seconds it took for the hand to fall onto his shoulder and squeeze before Draco's back was against the wall with Harry's wand point at his jugular.

Draco's eyes were wide as he glanced from Harry's wand to his eyes to his lips, Harry stepped away slightly so he wasn't pressed into Draco but he was close enough to feel Draco's breath on his face and the heat emanating from his body.

Draco swallowed and Harry watched his Adam's apple bob up and down almost missing the whispered words, "we have to go to the Great Hall for the Feast, Hero, they're waiting for us."

Harry nodded then stepped away, looking at his feet bottom lip between his teeth, "sorry, but the War has left me a little paranoid."

"Somewhat more than a little Hero," Draco smirked, "come on or we'll be late."

XXXX

Harry was fidgeting in his seat in between Draco and Max, "Harry calm down, it's just dinner and children. You're worse than a first year," Max chuckled and glanced down then turned away when he saw Draco's hand grasping Harry's upper thigh and Harry's hand on Draco's.

Harry glared at the back of Max's head and pushed Draco's hand off his lap with a snarl on his lips, Max turned his head to see Harry glaring out over the Hall whilst Draco looked at him with hurt emanating from his eyes. Eyes which moved upwards and locked onto Max's own blue ones which radiated sympathy causing Draco to smile slightly which in turn made Harry growl low in his throat but no other action occurred as the doors opened and students started to enter.

Draco closed his eyes against the sudden onslaught of tears which threatened to fall before he opened them and looked ahead watching the students separate into four columns for each of the tables.

Once all students were seated the doors closed a second time and murmurs started up that made Harry consciously flatten his fringe over his scar, "it's not the fact that it's you, it's more of the fact that you're a new teacher, Hero. Calm down."

Harry glanced at Draco but had to look quickly away once he saw the hurt in his eyes, "come on Hero, don't hold out on me now."

Harry's head shot up a second time and he held Draco's eyes, "I'm sorry I was j-"

The doors opened a second time as Professor Flitwick led the First Years towards the stool and the Sorting Hat; Draco's eyes closed briefly in frustration but opened when the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_Four pillars stand proud  
whilst I sing aloud  
a warning I will give  
to two who live  
with conflicting matters of the heart  
old and new wounds that smart._

_Light and dark  
both have a Mark.  
One fought for good  
the other under a hood.  
The Lion and the Serpent  
each one was sent._

_Must come together  
for the sake of the other  
in the castle they name home  
old grounds they roam.  
Two become one  
on grass, under the sun._

_Gryffindors are brave  
not one a knave.  
Slytherins are cunning  
so used to running.  
Ravenclaws are smart  
Hufflepuffs feel with their heart._

_So take heed of my song  
I'll know all along  
when hearts combine  
light and dark entwine  
before the year is out  
a dramatic change is about._

_Put me on and you shall see  
what it's like with me  
in your head,  
blue, yellow, green or red  
I will know  
where you go._

The Hall erupted into applause as Draco's eyes widened and he stared at the Hat whilst Flitwick unfurled the scroll and called out the first name "Adams, Zachary," glancing at Harry, Draco realised that he was seemingly unaffected by the Sorting Hat's song.

After dinner Draco made his way as quickly as possible, without rousing suspicion, towards his rooms unaware of the footsteps behind him. Once in the safety of his rooms Draco threw of his robes and tossed them on the sofa, halfway through unbuttoning his shirt a knock on his door resounded throughout the room.

Sighing Draco moved over to answer the door oblivious to the fact that his shirt was open from neck to navel, his pectorals and nipples exposed as he moved as well as his bellybutton with the tantalizing blond hairs around it.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're alright," Max looked into Draco's eyes but made no move to enter his rooms, "I heard what the Hat said and I wondered-"

"I got the warning and the message I don't think Hero did though."

Max nodded as Draco rolled his eyes, "ah yes, the great Harry Potter thick as two short planks when it comes to affairs of the heart."

Draco chuckled, "he can't help it, part of his charm."

"Is that what they call it these days?" The teasing tone of his voice and warm smile made Draco laugh before Max became more serious, "I just don't want to see you hurt Drake."

Smiling sadly Draco embraced Max, "thanks I –"

"Oh sorry." Draco pulled away so fast at the sound of Harry's voice but as he turned his open shirt flared and Harry stared at Draco's chest before looking up into Draco's eyes then at Max and back again.

"I didn't mean to intrude. I, um, I guess I'll come back some, uh, other time."

Draco's eyes filled with tears and he slumped against his open door as Harry began turning around, "Harry, its okay. You stay, I'll leave you two to talk Merlin knows you need to. And tell him Drake, he deserves to know."

"Max I can't, what about you?"

"I'm giving you my permission to tell him, if you don't he'll probably hex me before thinking," Max smiled and gripped Draco's shoulder tightly but quickly as Harry growled low in his throat, glaring at Max as he walked away.

"You better come in." Harry turned away from glaring at Max to look into Draco's disappointed face, whilst his eyes showed pride and pleasure; Draco moved away from the doorway and let Harry enter before closing the door after him.

"Sit down Hero," Draco sighed deeply, "you won't like this so I am pleading with you to listen to me before doing anything rash."

Harry frowned and made his way over to the sofa, and nodded cautiously after he settled himself "okay, I promise to let you finish but can you start? You're scaring me Dray."

"First, I need to know are you jealous?"

Harry looked away from Draco's penetrative gaze and into the fire, "of Max? Yes."

"Why?"

"You, because of you. You two are so close and I want to be that close to you," Harry dragged his eyes away from the fire to see hope shinning in Draco's eyes blinding him so much that Harry closed his eyes before continuing. "Please, don't misunderstand me. I want to know you and I want to understand you and I want to be able to love you which, right now, I don't. Fuck that sounds cold, I like you. A lot. But Dray I need to know more about you before I fall in love. I- oh Merlin, I – this isn't coming out right-"

"Its okay, Harry," the use of his first name shocked Harry into opening his eyes; an inexplicable strange feeling welled up in Harry's chest as he watched Draco fighting an inner battle as a tear leaked out from behind his closed eyes. "I understand, now about Max."

Draco opened his eyes to find Harry watching him intently, "there is nothing and never will be anything going on between Max and me."

"Why not?" Harry demanded instantly.

"Because Max is my cousin, on my mother's side, he is Aunt Bella's son."

Harry stood angrily, "and they let him teach here!"

"They let me, and I am a Death Eater. I am a murderer, a torturer, I am evil. He is not-"

"How do you know?"

"He was smuggled out of the Lestrange's home when he was ten by Aunt Andy and he was taken to live with some of Uncle Ted's family. It was only recently after the War that Aunt Andy brought him out to meet Mother and I, he is married and has two beautiful daughters; Lana, seven, and Ella, eleven."

Harry sat back down heavily, "I uh, oh God I've been such a prick."

"Yes you have. And you need to sort it out with him because Ella has come to Hogwarts and is in Gryffindor."

Harry closed his eyes before standing and making his way to Draco, stopping scant inches in front of him, "I am sorry Dray, I acted stupidly, I should have come to you or him, but you were so close and always hugging."

Draco smiled, "you want to hug me? Why?"

Harry shrugged, embarrassed, "I never got many hugs as a kid and I like being held," shaking his head Harry stepped away only to have Draco's was arms around him.

Harry grinned into the skin of Draco's sternum as he wrapped his arms around the lithe waist of the man before him as Draco tightened his grip on Harry whilst his head came to rest on Harry's thick hair.

After a few minutes Harry shifted slightly so Draco wouldn't feel how aroused he was from a hug and his lips brushed against Draco's skin causing goose-bumps to arise, Harry continually placed open mouthed kisses along the heated flesh until Draco pushed him away.

"No! Don't do this to me Hero, it's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

Draco looked anguished, "I think you should go." Draco moved quickly and opened the door not fully looking at Harry as he made his way out, "come back when you know I'm what, who, you want Hero, please don't lead me on. I can't cope."

Harry took a deep breath and placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips, before turning away unaware of Draco watching him with tears steadily crawling over his cheeks.

Draco was unaware of two students in the hallway who had seen the exchange between Harry and Draco, it was impossible to mistake the open shirt, the sad murmurings, the walking away, the tears and the finality of the shut door. Wasn't it?

XXXX

Typically for Hogwarts a private moment for two people it is natural for the whole school to know therefore when Draco woke up the next morning he was surprised to find students giggling as he passed and even a few "I'm sorry sir" or his personal favourite "better luck next time."

Draco however, had no idea what they were on about so he merely nodded and continued to the Great Hall where Minerva and Harry were waiting outside, Draco's gaze darted from one to the other before to a group of giggling Hufflepuff first years and then back again.

"Follow me, Professor Malfoy," the sternness of her voice and the thin line of her lips made Draco fall into step behind her silently following as they made their way to her office.

Once they had made their way up the swirling staircase Harry and Draco sat down in the chairs in front of McGonagall's desk as she stared at them, her gaze cold and calculating.

"I must say I am at a loss of what to do gentlemen, never in all my years of teaching has this occurred."

Draco was still frowning, "has what occurred, Headmistress?"

Her nostrils flared in anger, "two members of staff fraternizing, two male members."

Harry glanced at Draco, "uh, Professor, we haven't, um we aren't fraternizing."

"Then Professor Potter, how do you explain the fact that you were seen leaving Professor Malfoy's personal quarters last night approximately an hour and a half after the end of the Welcome Feast."

"We were talking."

"Then why was Professor Malfoy's shirt undone and why was he crying?"

Harry shot a look at Draco, "you were crying?"

"For fuc- Merlin's sake He- Har- Potter, that is what you focus on? Yes Headmistress, Potter was in my quarters last night and when he left I was crying and my shirt was undone. These are easily explained, first I was on my way to shower henceforth I was undressing when somebody knocked on the door. And I was crying when He- Harry left because what we talked about was a tender subject for me."

McGonagall nodded, and both men relaxed slightly "then how do you explain the kiss?"

"Kiss?"

"Yes Professor Potter, kiss, two students saw you lean in and kiss Professor Malfoy before you left."

"Ah, well that was simply comfort."

McGonagall looked so disbelieving that Draco wanted to laugh, "comfort? You kiss people to comfort them?"

"Don't you?"

"No."

Harry blushed and ducked his head to hide his smile, "oh well I see."

"Headmistress, may I ask why this is such a problem?"

"Such a problem?"

"Well you asked Harry and I to get along which we were."

"I said get along not one underneath the other."

Harry stared at her in shock, her cheeks were pink from embarrassment, "so this is what this is about, is it? Homosexual intercourse? Or just homosexuality? Am I correct?"

"Dray-co."

"No Harry, Headmistress, you have a problem with the fact that two men can fall in love? Well I'm sorry but I may be a man and I do not care that I prefer to reach orgasmic pleasure with a man," Draco stood looking haughty and proud "as for Harry here I do not know, as neither has been underneath the other. I have not had sex with Harry, Professor, but I have taken a liking to him and befriended him per your request. Does that mean I'm in love? Or lust? No, it makes it friendship otherwise I would have bedded every single male member of staff, if I was in love with all my male friends. Now if you will excuse me I have a class to teach."

With that Draco turned around and whirled out of the office with the elegance and robe billowing of Snape, leaving Harry and McGonagall in a stunned and awkward, yet admirable, silence. Harry couldn't prevent the grin from spreading across his face as he watched Draco leave before turning back to face McGonagall who looked stunned.

"Well, what do you have to say Professor Potter?"

"I think Dray said it all, we haven't had sex but we have formed a friendship and yes, I will admit that I would like more but I need to be clear on how much. That being said, I will keep my distance to a certain degree but I will not jeopardise our friendship and I will not allow the students to sodomize it." Harry then stood and moved towards the door, pausing when McGonagall spoke.

"It's good to see you fighting for Draco, instead of against him. I do however; ask you to be careful with him he is fragile when it comes to matters of the heart and be sure that he is the one you want before pursuing him romantically Potter. But if you do, you have my blessing."

Harry nodded and left, whilst McGonagall turned around in her chair to face the two portraits behind her; one smiling and the other scowling.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Oh hush Severus, Minerva is aware of what she is doing and I for one am glad that they have finally found a better outlet for their feelings."

"What are you saying Albus?"

"He's saying that thing with Potter and Draco has been twelve years in the making." Albus and Minerva both smiled at Snape's obvious disgust.

"Indeed you are correct Severus, and if I am correct we must only wait until the Yuletide to see Harry's choice, no need to worry Minerva. They will be just fine, of that I am sure."

XXXX

Harry's first day of teaching did not go to plan; his first lesson was Seventh Year students a mix of all four houses.

"Good morning everyone; today will be an introductory lesson about what I expect from each of you, what you can expect from me and what will be covered in the topics. Yes?"

"Um Sir, I was wondering if you could tell us what happened with you and Professor Malfoy, because you're new here and we are more likely to take his side but if we had the full story..." the girl trailed off as Harry's eyebrow rose, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapped the ground impatiently.

"What's your name?"

"Greengrass, sir Daphne Greengrass."

"House?"

"Slytherin, sir."

Harry nodded, "I thought Slytherins were supposed to be sly and cunning."

"Well you would know." Harry glared at the boy who had said that, "and you are?"

"Simon Peterson, Gryffindor."

"Okay then, ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for your cheek, any more from either of you and it'll be a detention. So this year, you will have practical defence lessons and theoretical ones, on hexes, jinxes, offensive and defensive spells and magical creatures."

"Isn't that more to do with Care of Magical Creatures, Professor?"

Harry looked down at the boy in the front row, "your name?"

"Scott Carter, sir, Ravenclaw."

"That's a smart question. But you were all here during the Battle of Hogwarts you saw Voldemort's use of giants, then the House Elves got involved, Centaurs, Goblins also played their parts."

"And Dragons?"

Harry smiled, "yes Dragon's and Thestrals too. So hopefully I will teach you to understand magical creatures enough to work with them and if it is necessary to overpower them or incapacitate them, now why are none of you writing this down? I will not tell you what notes to write but I expect notes to be taken."

Harry's sigh was lost in the flurry of movement as the students reached for their quills and parchment and ink, it was going to be a good year of that Harry was sure.

XXXX

Harry met Draco outside the Great Hall for dinner, "hey, how was your first day of teaching?"

Draco chuckled, "I should be the one asking you that, it was good. Yours?"

"Yeah it was great; I think I'm actually going to enjoy it."

"You sound surprised, the Seventh Years didn't give you any hassle?"

"Of course they did but it was okay I put them in their place, I hope."

Draco laughed drawing even more attention to them as they moved up the Great Hall towards the staff table, "oh you did, did you? Pray tell how?"

"I gave a long spiel and said, 'why are none of you writing this down?' and I took off points," Harry grinned cheekily at Draco who rolled his eyes.

"Didn't Snape say that to us in the first Potions? Because you knew shi- uh sod all."

Draco nudged Harry with his shoulder and Harry climbed onto the platform in front of Draco sitting down next to Neville and Draco was sitting between Harry and Max.

"Yes well it's not my fault he didn't like me." Harry sniffed haughtily, "anyway, you still up for the game tomorrow?"

"You bet your ass I am."

Harry raised his eyebrow and leaned in closer before whispering conspiratorially "I don't think that's the best thing to say what with all these rumours flying around." Harry winked before turning his attention towards Neville not seeing Draco shake his head in disbelief before talking to Max.

XXXX

Saturday morning was bright and cold; Harry sat at the Head table eating a hearty breakfast when Draco came through the doors with Max the two of them laughing together as they made their way towards two empty seats on the opposite side of the table to Harry and Neville.

Harry returned his attention back to Neville who was looking at him knowingly and smiling, "shut up Nev."

When he had finished his breakfast Harry excused himself from Neville and made his way down towards Draco and Max who had finished eating and were just talking.

"Harry," Draco's grin lit up his face, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're ready for an ass-kicking," Harry grinned and turned to Max, "Max, how's Ella doing? Is she enjoying it here?"

"Yes, she likes it very much. Can't wait for your lesson apparently; never mind her dear old dad's." Max chuckled along with Harry and Draco.

"Well I'm just about to beat Draco at a one-on-one game of Catch the Snitch, you're welcome to come along and watch."

Max nodded and smiled, "I'd like that thank you."

"Awesome, I'll meet you two down there in half an hour?"

"We'll be there Potter and I'll bring a handkerchief for you when you lose," Draco winked as Harry flapped his hand before leaving feelings Draco's amused stare against his back the entire way.

Half an hour later Harry was in Quidditch gear waiting for Draco to show, Max came down the stairs and paused momentarily when he saw Harry before continuing down.

"Harry."

"Max."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, "Do you play Quidditch Max?"

"No. Aunt Andy told me about when she was homeschooling me but I never saw a match until I was seventeen and by then it was too late to even get me to think about going on a broom. Scared of heights you see."

Harry chuckled, "I understand, first time I flew Draco had stolen Nev's Remembrall and flown up to put it in a tree, so me being me went up to get it, he threw it, I caught it and ended up as Seeker."

"Youngest Seeker in a century, actually, isn't that right Hero?"

Both men turned to face Draco who had come up from the dungeons quietly and neither noticed his approach until he spoke, "shall we?"

Harry nodded and together he, Draco and Max made their way down towards the Quidditch pitch where Harry and Draco mounted their brooms whilst Max released the snitch before moving into the stand.

For two hours the snitch evaded both males and the crowd grew to watch two of Hogwarts finest fliers and seekers, after the third hour passed by with both players unsuccessful suddenly Draco lunged in a perfectly straight vertical dive and Harry soon followed the two ploughed towards the ground level with each hands outstretched when they were a foot away from the snitch and five feet from the ground Draco whacked Harry's arm away and lunged his body forward enabling him to catch the snitch as he started tumbling into the ground. The last minute foul caused Draco to take the fall and prevent Harry from being hurt.

Harry quickly pulled his broom horizontal before jumping off and running to Draco's side, "Dray? Come on Dray, don't die on me."

The heap was turned onto his back by Max and Harry, Max was creating a bubble around the three of them to keep students out and preventing them from seeing inside whilst Harry checked Draco over for injuries.

After Max sent a patronus up to the Hospital Wing he turned to his cousin to see wet patches on his robes, then Max realised that Harry was crying, "Oh god Dray please wake up, please don't die on me."

"Harry? You need to pull yourself together the students can't see you like this."

Harry looked up into Max's kind eyes and opened his mouth when another voice interrupted.

"You think I'm going to die when I've gloatin' rights, Potter." Harry and Max turned to see Draco's eyes barely open and his face pained.

Harry gave Draco a watery smile before leaning down and kissing Draco's lips softly, "oh god Dray don't scare me like that ever again," Harry mumbled against his lips.

"I won't. I won't."

Harry sat up and wiped away the remnants of tears just as the Matron, Madam Kowhai, came tumbling through the wards. She knelt down on the opposite side of Draco to Harry and proceeded to wave her wand over his form muttering under her breath.

"Alright Draco, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine just in a little pain, lower back, lumbar region," Draco smiled at Harry's gaping expression and reached over to take Harry's hand causing madam Kowhai to pause in her spell casting as she glanced at their joined hands.

"Okay Draco, you are going to have to take it easy, for the rest of the weekend, I say bed rest and I'll check on you Sunday evening to see about your classes. Professor Potter, considering it was you who is partially responsible for Draco's condition he shall stay in your rooms until Sunday evening, he needs to be under constant care and supervision and I cannot give that time up away from students."

Her kind but stern brown eyes gazed out from her weathered brown face, "he is not to move from the bed, no physical activity! He is to have a hot bath this evening and tomorrow evening and a gentle back rub this evening." She stood and made her way to where Max was outside the wards clearing away the students.

Harry glanced down at Draco, "you know that sounds perfect, all day in bed, hot baths, back rubs only problem you're injured, and it's inappropriate."

"Pfft, you can join Hero, what they don't know can't hurt them but you heard the nurse no physical activity! But that doesn't mean I have to be lonely in that bath all by myself," Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Harry grinned.

XXXX

Harry put his hand into the water to see how hot it was, satisfied that it was hot enough he cast a statis charm on it before making his way into his bedroom where Draco was lying on the bed reading a book.

"Come on Dray, we must do what the torturous nurse says and get you in the bath tub," Harry smirked as Draco shot him an incredulous look over his book before he picked up the bookmark put it in its place and closed the book.

"You're joining me right Hero?" Draco sounded nervous as he glanced at Harry before staring at the floor.

"Of course I am but we must get you undressed before getting into that water, so who first?" Harry suddenly shivered and he looked at Draco then himself and back at Draco before glancing at the end of the bed where his clothes now sat folded neatly. A second pile quickly joined the first and Draco was as naked as Harry, who cast a half body bind on Draco and then levitated him steadily to the bathroom.

Slowly Draco was lowered into the hot water and he sighed as the heat and steam encased him whilst the body bind was released his muscles relaxed and he inhaled causing a strong smell to tickle his nostrils, "what the fuck smells so bad?"

Harry stepped into the enlarged bath in front of Draco, "Apple Cider Vinegar, apparently it helps with muscle strains," Harry started giggling "it does smell bad doesn't it?"

Harry leaned over the side of the tub and reached for his wand, Draco couldn't help but stare at the chest muscles dripping with water and suddenly the acrid smell was replaced with vanilla.

"There, that's better" Harry smiled softly at Draco which caused stirrings in Draco's groin especially as Harry knelt in between Draco's spread legs looking down at him with a lust-filled gaze and his cock rapidly rising.

Harry sighed and grinned at Draco, "come on, sit up let me get behind you."

Draco's eyebrow rose and the smirk evident on his face "now now you heard Kowhai, no straining activities. And you behind me will certainly strain my back."

Harry spluttered for a second, "Cretin. Now sit up and let me sit behind you so I'm not squashing your chest if I remain between your legs- uh sweet Merlin, I'm really putting my foot into my mouth aren't I?"

Draco chuckled and shifted until soon enough both men were comfortable and relaxed in the hot water talking about nonsensical things whilst Harry cleaned both Draco and himself of sweat and mud by the time Harry finished Draco was as hard as he was.

Studiously ignoring both their erections and nakedness as he lifted Draco out of the bath and carried him to the bed, their damp skin sliding together as Harry moved on top of Draco. Kissing down his neck and chest Draco was moaning wantonly at Harry's ministrations, when Harry reached Draco's navel he dipped his tongue in and swirled it around before licking a wet swipe down the soft hairs which lead to Draco's erection.

Draco moaned and threaded his hands in Harry's hair as Harry kissed each of Draco's balls then licking up his cock to swipe at the precome leaking out. "Harry. Harry. Harry."

Draco kept up the chant of Harry's name as Harry held Draco's hips down so he wouldn't strain his back more as Harry engulfed Draco's erection as far as he could, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Draco's head thrashed about on the pillow as his orgasm drew nearer; he tightened his grip on Harry's hair and tried to pull him away which Harry allowed until only the head was left in his mouth. Desperately Draco warned Harry to let go but the sucking and licking and twirling of that talented tongue was enough to undo him. "Harry I'm-"

Draco came pouring into Harry's mouth as he continued his litany of Harry's name, Harry swallowed and placed kisses over Draco's sensitive and rapidly softening cock. Draco tugged Harry up to kiss him, his tongue plundering Harry's mouth as he tasted himself on Harry's tongue Draco moaned loudly.

Harry started to grind his prominent erection into Draco's hip, pulling away from the delicious mouth when Draco's hand grasped him tightly. It only took a couple of strokes before Harry was coming over Draco's hand and hip, biting down on Draco's shoulder to muffled his scream.

Harry flopped down next to Draco, throwing an arm and a leg over him possessively before placing soft kisses on Draco's neck, murmuring into the sweaty skin. Soon enough Harry had fallen asleep whilst Draco lay staring at the ceiling, his eyes misted over and a sinking feeling in his gut making him think that he had just made one of the worst mistakes of his life. And how bitterly wonderful it was.

XXXX

Waking up the following morning, Harry was content and sated but one look at Draco and Harry knew that he regretted it.

"Dray-"

"Don't. Please, Hero just, don't."

Harry sighed, "I don't understand."

Draco closed his eyes, "I don't expect you to."

"Draco!"

Draco just shook his head keeping his eyes firmly closed as Harry stared at him, after a few minutes Harry stood from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll run you a bath."

Whilst Harry was showering Draco reflected on last night when Harry was mumbling things before he fell asleep. Harry loved him, but Harry didn't know or remember and Draco was so hurt by that and despite his best efforts to block them out the words resounded in his head.

"Love you Dray."

Draco was startled when he felt gentle hands removing the blankets which were covering him, he opened his eyes to find Harry inches away his green eyes studying Draco's naked form as if it were the final time he would see it.

Coughing slightly when the blankets reached his waist Draco, who was glancing at Harry's face, could see the blush form on Harry's cheeks, he glanced up and caught Draco's eye. Neither could look away from the emotions swirling in the depths: hurt, disbelief and fear in grey whilst compassion, distress and something Draco mistook as love in green.

Harry sighed before pulling the covers completely off Draco and repeating the process of freezing his lower limbs, carrying him to the bath, this time however; Harry didn't join in. He released the charm on Draco's legs when he was in the water before turning to leave.

"Hero?"

"Yes."

"I-" Draco couldn't go on, what was he supposed to say 'did you mean it?' 'I love you to', 'how can you not remember?'

Harry bit his lip and looked to the side of Draco's head "I understand. I'm going to sort out breakfast then we'll do that massage. Call if you need any help or when you're ready to leave."

Draco stared helplessly after him before sinking down into the water.

XXXX

After sorting out breakfast and what he needs for Draco's massage then made his way to the bathroom, pausing just before the threshold Harry was captivated.

Draco was lying in the bath, his head against the wall and his chest wet and glistening. Draco had his eyes closed as he sang quietly to himself.

" _As the sun goes down in front me  
reminds me where I want to be  
with you and you alone._

_Hold me in like you were made for me  
I'm losing faith gravity  
and I just need to let you know._

_And I just need to let you know_

_I'm not going to come down  
Down off of these clouds  
All these heroes come and go  
But you're still standing  
You teach me to rise up  
To open my eyes up  
All these heroes come and go  
But you're still standing_

_You're still standing_

_You're all I need to know._

_I believe that you can save me  
and you'll never let me fall  
I believe that what you show me  
maybe there's a hero in us all_

_I'm not going to come down  
Down off of these clouds  
All these heroes come and go_

_You teach me to rise up  
To open my eyes up  
All these heroes come and go  
But you're still standing_

_I'm not going to come down_

_I'm not going to come down_

_You're still standing_

_All these heroes come and go  
but you're still standing_

_all these Heroes come and go."_ **

Draco's voice became a pain filled whisper which caused Harry's eyes filled with tears as Draco's pain bled through the words.

Knocking on the door Harry avoided looking at Draco, "are you ready to get out now?"

"I suppose."

Harry moved Draco from the bath, dried him and sat him up in the bed before bringing him breakfast. Once Draco had finished eating Harry cleared away the plates and when he re-entered the bedroom Draco was topless and lying on his stomach.

Still nothing more was said as Harry knelt on the bed next to Draco's hips, placing a large dollop of the mint-smelling cream onto Draco's back Harry then proceeded to rub it in. His hands gently working the tender muscles in Draco's back, fingers making small circles in the muscle.

After about twenty minutes Harry was hard, uncomfortably so, his hands had covered Draco's back whilst his mind was focusing on mundane, unarousing situations, or trying to.

"Is that alright or do you need me to do some more?" Harry winced as his voice was husky and low pitched.

"No that's fine thank you."

Nodding Harry stood from the bed as Draco's head turned. Draco's cheeks flushed as he was almost eye level with Harry's hard arousal, thanking Merlin and Circe that he wasn't the only one with that problem.

Harry wasn't as lucky, he couldn't tell if Draco was flushed from arousal or embarrassment "I'm just going to Floo Kowhai and get her to come and check on you."

Hurrying out of the room Harry collapsed against the sofa pressing the heel of his hand into his erection willing it to go away. When it stubbornly refused Harry knelt and Flooed the Matron who came through immediately to assess Draco, announcing he was fit to leave after a long assessment.

Nothing more was said between the two men as Draco gathered his clothing and items, as he left he turned towards Harry opening his mouth, when no sound came out Draco shut his mouth before trying again.

"I- Hero, uh," his shoulders slumped, "thank you."

Harry sighed as Draco left, clearly that was not what he wanted to say but Harry didn't want to push.

XXXX

The next few months until Christmas time passed without much interaction between Harry and Draco, they spoke on staff matters but were not seen socialising outside of Hogwarts business.

The Hogsmeade trips became more common around Christmas and either Harry or Draco traded with another teacher to ensure that they weren't on the same trip. On the final trip before school broke out for Christmas break both Harry and Draco were called to McGonagall's office.

"Professors, last time you were here I was reprimanding you for being too close. Now, you cannot be far enough apart. Due to your squabbles I am afraid that you will need to accompany the students to Hogsmeade this weekend, together. No swapping or trading with other Professors, I know what you are like and they have been warned not to trade. Do I make myself clear?"

Both men sighed and admitted muffled affirmations before they stood and walked to the door. They went down the stairs silently. Once they passed the gargoyle Harry had enough of the silence and wanted to know what he had done that night which had angered Draco. Chuckling Harry decided to make conversation, he had missed Draco and wanted his friend back if nothing more. "Did you get the feeling that she was treating us like students?"

Draco was smirking softly as he answered, "every time, except more so today. I think it was because we were being reprimanded," he paused, "and the fact that you were there, Hero."

Harry's steps faltered but he grinned and nudged Draco's shoulder, "a little nostalgia never hurt anyone Dray."

"No but you never know, you could be the first."

The two men continued to playfully push and tease each other as they wandered through the castle to Harry's classroom and private quarters, once outside the door Harry turned around to face Draco.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

Draco drew in a deep breath before releasing it slowly, "I shouldn't."

"We need to talk Draco; we can't keep avoiding it or each other."

"I know." He looked up into Harry's face, "I know. I don't suppose you have anything stronger than tea?"

Harry smiled and led Draco into his rooms where he poured them both a glass of firewhiskey while Draco sat on the sofa. Handing Draco his drink Harry then sat opposite him, "I don't know what I did Dray. I keep going over it and over it but I don't know."

"Do you remember what you said when we were –" he waved his hand about as he thought for the appropriate word.

"Cuddling?"

"Yes, cuddling."

Harry's grin faded, "no, what did I say?"

Draco sighed and placed his half empty glass on the table, "you said you loved me."

"Ah."

"That's all you can say?"

"What more do you want me to say Draco? If I'm correct you didn't say anything in response and the next morning you were cold and regretful!"

Draco sat shocked at Harry's outburst. He had thought he was the only one to have been hurt by Harry's post-coital confession of love. It seems that his own lack of response was just as hurtful to Harry.

"I don't understand why you even said that!"

"Because I love you! For fucks sake Dray, what does it have to take? I. Love. You. And you can't even bring yourself to accept that! I will admit it wasn't the way I wanted to first say it and I thought I was only thinking it. But I do not regret it and I doubt I ever will!"

Harry had stood during his rant once finished he watched Draco with his chest heaving and when Draco did nothing more than stare Harry turned around and walked out of his rooms slamming the door behind him.

"Shit. SHIT!"

Draco ran to the door and yanked it open but Harry was nowhere in sight walking to his rooms Draco thought hard and came up with a plan.

XXXX

Harry was cold and miserable, it was snowing and Hogsmeade looked beautiful with all its decorations around the quaint village. It was getting dark and he had just seen the last of the students off on the carriages back to the Castle now he made his way up the slushy road to Hogwarts.

He hadn't spoken to Draco since Monday when they'd had their talk; Draco seemed to be deliberately avoiding him.

"You fancy some company?"

Harry was startled as he turned to face Draco, "I thought you'd gone up in one of the carriages."

Draco shook his head and fell into step with Harry as they resumed the meander back, "I avoid them as much as possible. The Thestrals are unnerving."

"To say the least" Harry agreed, after a few moments of silence the two men fell into small talk which lasted until Draco walked Harry to his rooms.

Harry stopped at the door and smiled shyly at Draco, "thanks for walking back with me, Dray."

"It was no problem Hero." Draco smiled softly at Harry who then leaned in to kiss Draco's cheek, "Happy Christmas."

Draco smiled and brushed his lips over Harry's before pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth, "Merry Christmas to you too Hero."

Draco turned to walk away, "Dray?"

"Yes?"

Harry was chewing on his lower lip, "would you like to come in?"

Draco smirk was feral, "come in where? In you? In your bed?"

Red stained Harry's cheeks as he opened the door, backing up inside with Draco watching him, "you forgot option C, Dray."

"Oh how silly of me. You'll have to remind me of what it entails."

Now was Harry's turn to smirk, "it's all of the above."

Draco growled and shut the door behind him removing his socks and shoes as he chased Harry into the bedroom, Harry allowed himself to be caught and pushed onto the bed as Draco stalked over him on his hands and knees.

Draco leant his head down to Harry's neck where he kissed and nibbled at the flesh he found there, his weight was resting on his left arm as his right hand snaked between them to undo the buttons on Harry's shirt. As more and more chest was exposed Draco's lips trailed down to kiss and suckle at the skin, he dipped his tongue into Harry's naval, a crude gesture of what was to come.

Harry was writhing and moaning underneath and Draco was able to undo the buttons on his own shirt therefore when Harry pulled Draco up to engage them in another heated kiss which was broken quickly when Harry threw his head back and arched his back as their bare chests met.

Taking advantage of Harry's raised hips Draco used his magic to remove Harry's trousers, moaning when Harry's erection was freed. Unable to resist Draco leant down to lick the leaking tip clear of precome.

Harry waved his hand and vanished Draco's trousers and boxers before dragging Draco up to kiss him, Harry flipped the two men over and sat up on Draco's hips with their erections aligned.

Draco moaned wantonly as Harry slowly eased a slick finger into Draco and swirled it around before adding a second and third in succession. When Draco was begging and moaning for more Harry slowly removed his fingers before pressing his arousal into Draco's loosened hole not stopping the movement of his hips until he was fully sheathed.

Their eyes met and both knew they wouldn't last much longer, Harry sped up his thrusts and soon Draco was coming over their stomachs and chests whilst Harry pulsed his release inside of Draco.

As the two came down from their high Harry snuggled into Draco's chest after magically removing the evidence of their activity.

"I love you Hero."

Harry smiled into Draco's neck, "ditto Dray."

"Seems the Hat was right."

"What do you mean?"

" _when hearts combine  
light and dark entwine  
before the year is out  
a dramatic change is about_"

Harry chuckled at Draco's impersonation, but held Draco tighter as he flung a leg over Draco's waist, "'a dramatic change' indeed."

Draco hugged Harry tighter and as he drifted off to the sound of Harry's deep breathing Draco smiled in the darkness, everything had turned out right. There would be ups and downs but they would be together and they would be happy.

XXXX

**Author's Note:**

> *Werewolf in Italian... if it's incorrect please ignore it.
> 
> ** Heroes by David Cook slight modification to the arrangement of the lyrics.


End file.
